1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-190720 discloses a self-aligning connector with a plug connector housing to be mounted in a hole of a panel partition wall and a receptacle connector fittable to the plug connector housing. The plug connector housing includes a plurality of resilient engaging portions. The plug connector housing is supported on the panel partition wall swingably in a connecting direction to the receptacle connector housing and within a plane perpendicular to the connecting direction via each resilient engaging portion.
An external force may act on one of the above-described connector housings and may rotate this one connector housing. In this situation, each resilient engaging portion is twisted, and locking between each resilient engaging portion and the panel partition wall may be released inadvertently. A release of the locking between each resilient engaging portion and the panel partition wall can cause the plug connector housing to fall off the panel partition wall and can prevent the connector housings from reaching a properly connected state.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of reaching a properly connected state while responding to a rotational movement.